Cielo Oscuro
by DMFools
Summary: De la desesperación nace el deseo."No vas a dormir esta noche"... "¿Qué estas esperando?"... "Morderte hasta desaparecerte" Deathstroke x Damian


Digamos que esto ocurre en el mismo universo –se le puede decir así– de las películas animadas de DC (Teen Titans The judas contract específicamente en ese). Esta ubicado después del final.

Mientras conversaba con una amiga termine viendo el clip en facebook donde Slade le dice a Damian _"_ _[...]M_ _e traerás el periódico y me dirás papi[...]"_ y mi mente solo hizo click.

 **Nota:** SOLO ES FICCIÓN. Aunque mvv realmente las opiniones ajenas, después de todo no hay nada explicito.

Si les gusto son bienvenidos los reviews, aunque no muy necesario dado que escribo para mi gusto personal, me conformo con los leídos. :)

 **Cr.** Sin fines de lucro. DC no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes dependiendo de mi inspiración y humor en mis fatales escritos.

* * *

Era enfermizo la forma en la que lo miraba, como reía e incluso el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar; cada tick tack del reloj lo enloquecía y por dentro esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de cómo lentamente el mismo abismo lo consumía, lo devorada.

La sensación de sus piernas al mínimo roce, la forma en la que sus labios intentaban maldecir parecía divertirle; había algo extraño en todas esas acciones, gestos e insultos y si no fuera por su sentido racional hasta podía creer que la idea de divertirse humillándolo como una perra era placentera para el mismo.

" _¿Te sientes confuso?... Niño, se lo que quieres"_

Sus palabras aun hacían eco en su mente. El frió metal de la pistola era lo único que calmaba su cuerpo ¿Cuánto tiempo podía aguantar? La locura empezaba a ser lo más sensato y liberador para al final terminar con la amarga sensación racional, aquella vocecita que le dice 'estas vivo, lo sientes y te está jodiendo' era su pase directo a su tortura personal y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

" _Me necesitas… Vas a estar conmigo y me dirás papi"_

Sus manos tiemblan. Los días pasan entre dolorosos gemidos, sangre y la humillación de ser jodido. Manos grandes y callosas recorren su cuerpo como si fuera la cosa más frágil, sucia y ácida; su piel quema, arde, pero no grita, no maldice, solo lo observa en silencio.

" _Lo sientes, esta duro… Solo aprieta el gatillo"_

Desde la multitud puede verlo. Su mirada sobre su cuerpo, sus labios susurrando silenciosamente palabras que calientan su aliento. Damian lo ignora, se esconde entre la sonrisa arrogante y huye como si intentara esconder aquel pecaminoso secreto entre las sombras. Sus piernas se mueven rápidamente, el sonido de su respiración choca contra el viento ¿Cómo se supone que debe manejarlo? Es el mismo abismo quien lo busca, lo atrapa y lo devora fundiéndose con las sombras entre la noche y la luna como único consuelo.

" _Grayson…"_

Algo se mueve en su mente, es serio, oscuro y penetrante. Lo tiene tropezando, queriendo apretar el gatillo y querer borrar aquel amargo sentimiento que lo consume cada noche. Evita las miradas ajenas, se deja arrastrar a cada oscura esquina como si ese fuera su lugar y Deathstroke solo lo observa con diversión. Quiere que el idiota con la sonrisa lo mire, le dé su luz, pero en el fondo sabe que es tarde; no hay salvación para alguien que ha sido tocado por el mismo abismo, su cuerpo está sucio y su mente empieza a aceptarlo.

" _Un mes… Aunque eres demasiado imbécil como para saberlo"_

La sangre de su cuello se escurre por su pecho; aquel liquido blanquecino mancha su abdomen y sus manos están dolorosamente atadas. No puede ver nada, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas. Lo siente, aquella dureza caliente sobre su cuerpo, el aroma a pólvora y la risa burlona y arrogante.

" _No vas a dormir esta noche"_

" _¿Qué estas esperando?"_

" _Morderte hasta desaparecerte"_

Se esconde entre las sombras, se oculta entre los brazos del mismo hombre que lo devora cada noche. Quiere más, pero solo el silencio le recibe. Nunca hubo un nosotros, nunca hubo un entendimiento, solo era él y su miedo, solo él y su enfermedad a fingir ser lo que fue en el pasado.

Enloquece de dolor; su corazón sangra cuando aquellos labios lo tocan. Su respiración lentamente le dice adiós a su cordura, su mente se queda en blanco y sabe que vuelve a empezar cuando el sol lo mata con su brillo, el animal dentro se duerme esperando hasta que la noche lo cubra y las sombras lo visiten.

" _Lo tuviste todo, pero ahora no eres nada"_

Su mente está deseando poder sentir el pasado, regresar a cuando todo era normal. Pensar en él y volver a su hogar, pero la gravedad lo arrastra hasta el abismo. Recordar es vivir en el pasado; parece que nada ha cambiado, pero su sangre ahora es negra y solo reza porque él, el chico de la sonrisa coqueta, se dé cuenta, una falsa esperanza que conserva aun cuando es el mismo Deathstroke quien muerde su cuello, rompe sus caderas y lo obliga a morderse los labios; pensar en él es volver al pasado.

"… _. papi"_

Quiere creer que en algún momento alguien lo escucho, quiere comprender que ahora su único hogar es el abismo, que la gravedad solo lo atrajo a donde realmente pertenecía. Sus manos están atadas, sus ojos vendados y su cuerpo desnudo solo siente la frialdad de unas caricias vacías. Dentro de todo, la oscuridad lo acoge, le da un hogar, un camino a casa.

Es Deathstroke quien sonríe al quebrar su mente.


End file.
